


Inevitable

by WhereDoesTheTimeGo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Daydreaming, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereDoesTheTimeGo/pseuds/WhereDoesTheTimeGo
Summary: The whole situation hit him like a train in motion the exact night before it all got worse, as he lied in bed, disarmed and exposed, having done the unspeakable.Yes, he masturbated.Much to his irritation, the climax had been shattering, completely mind-blowing. He remembers not being able to sleep afterwards; his thoughts revolving merely on the pornographic version of Lance his mind had created. And the worst part was, probably, that this made up persona behaved almost as usual. Maybe less speaking and a little more moaning.--Or, they're gym buddies and wank to each other a lot. Enjoy.





	1. Monday's a fresh start

**Keith POV**

"Hey douchebag, what's up?"

Lance entered the small gym cockily, loudly and overall annoyingly. Keith hated him and all that came out of his mouth. Today, of all days, he wasn't in the mood for Lance's teasing whatsoever, so he ignored the comment while continuing to practice on the punching bag.

"I said hi, you know." The irksome boy added. Keith punched harder, sweat travelling down his forehead. "I mean, everyone knows you're the number one anti but..."

Keith cut him off.

"Hi. Lance." He said, angrily. However, when finally shooting him a look, Keith's knees weakened.

Lance wore a blue, overly-large tank top that exposed his sides with grey leggins. His hair was shoved back with sweat, and he carried nothing else than a water bottle.

The one in the fucking plain dark t-shirt and cargo pants swallowed.

"I mean... hi, Lance." he tryed once more, hating how weak his voice sounded. "I'm..." He punched "Just tired." And punched again.

"Y'know, I just run like three km and wouldn't really say I'm tired. More like pumped. I guess that only happens to us, shredded people..."

Keith closed his eyes and breathed in. Then out.

 _Count to ten when you feel like blowing up_ Shiro had said to him as an advise for his anger issues. Patience yields focus.

What his brother wasn't counting on when renting this place to him and a stranger, was that this particular person would be annoying as hell. And no calming excersise would ever work with Lance. He had managed to get him on the edge of imploding whenever he could, as if craving to be punched.

Alright, Keith may have somehow participated in bulding this up too. When they first met, it was made clear that their personalities somehow crashed. However, it had all started as healthy, slightly competitive, banter. Lance was talkative and their arguments were overall harmless.

Although now, every session involved more than just working out and arguing. Their usual back and forth would now wake fire within Keith's chest; anger tinted with reluctant arousal.

The whole situation hit him like a train in motion the exact night before it all got worse, as he lied in bed, disarmed and exposed, having done the unspeakable.

Yes, he masturbated.

Much to his irritation, the climax had been shattering, completely mind-blowing. He remembers not being able to sleep afterwards; his thoughts revolving merely on the pornographic version of Lance his mind had created. And the worst part was, probably, that this made up persona behaved almost as usual. Maybe less speaking and a little more moaning.

Such memory, from two weeks ago, brought Keith back to reality. He had gone quiet, ignoring half of their one-sided conversation. This wasn't really unusual, but it became too obvious for Lance to ignore. When Keith got back to his senses, it was already late.

"So you're not gonna listen to me, huh?" The boy exclaimed, and before Keith could argue anything in his favour, Lance added. "No, you know what? Two can play this game. Go fuck yourself, man"

 _I'd rather fuck you._ Was all he could think of. Ok, things were getting slightly out of his control.

He sighed.

"Sorry Lance, I'm kinda out of it today." He apologized as the other guy ignored him, walking over to one of the weight machines.

The gym was small enough for him to be at the furthest away corner of the room, and still be close to Keith.

"C'mon, Lance, I'm fucking apologizing. Take it or leave it." He offered while fixing his gloves.

Lance shot him a wary look from across the room.

"It's weird that you apologize." Was all he spoke.

Keith smiled wider than he would have wanted.

"Yeah it's a one time thing." He was trying too hard to make peaces with Lance today, and it showed. He hated it. "As I said, take it or leave it."

"Ok..." the tan-skinned one smirked. "I'll take it then. Didn't really wanna do more leg today."

He hopped off the weight-lifting machine and approached Keith, overconfident as always.

"Whatcha doing?"

He tried his best to be blunt when answering. Nothing out of the norm.

"Punching."

Lance chuckled. This noise was more than enough for Keith to get goosebumps.

"I mean, the punches you're practicing." He got closer from behind the punching bag. "Or are you only hitting the bag? With no technique."

The one in the gloves fidgeted.

"I've never really practiced boxing before. But I was angry today, so I thought... yeah, I just wanted to punch something."

"That's... fine man, really." Lance sounded friendlier than usual. It felt weirdly relieving, like a weight off his shoulders. "You should learn something tho, so you don't hurt yourself. Actually, I can teach you."

Keith frowned, slightly amused.

"You?"

"Yeah mullet," the obnoxious one got even closer "I'm a pro at boxing."

His show-off statement crumbled with only one look.

"Ok, ok. I'm not what you'd call a pro." Lance sighed. "But I went to at least three classes before bailing."

Keith found himself chuckling.

"You got pro teaching skills, then."

"Yeah," And Lance's smile was blinding. "Pro."

\---

Maybe, just maybe, Keith didn't feel like punching Lance that day. Their banter was odd, strangely different than usual. Lance actually did teach him some of the bases required to do boxing, and it was healthy, heartfelt. Both of them seemed to realize so, and the vibe was wierdly... enthusiastic.

If they lowered their defenses a little, they could actually get along pretty well.

This last thought caused some kind of eco in Keith's mind as he walked. He gulped some water and picked up the pace once again.

He continued to feel wierd throughout the whole time he spent running. As if he had... hope.

\---

Wednesday was a calm day, his day off, per say. The only appoinment he wouldn't dare miss was his weekly 'Pidge time', or so he'd call it in his head.

After graduating high school and picking different paths they swore every week they would get together at a cafe called Altea and spill the beans.

He got there earlier.

"Hey loser" she waved while taking a seat in front of him.

"Hey Pidge" he answered.

"How's the week so far?" She added as she called for the bartender, Allura, a girl so pretty she was intimidating.

"Hmm... fine." Was all he could manage to say without letting know too much.

Yet the redhead raised her eyebrows.

"Anything new you gotta tell me?" She teased "You look happy."

And Keith swears he didn't mean to smile. He swears it, for the love of god, he swears he's being cool about this. Yet he did. He fucking smirked.

"Oh my, you _are_ happy." She didn't even greet the girl in the apron. "Allura, did you see that? Did you see his smile?"

She chuckled.

"Hi, Pidge. Keith."

They both greeted her, to then thank for the immediate attendance, as she didn't even need to ask to know what their preferred drinks were, so she brought them right away. Allura smiled once more and went back inside.

"You have to fucking spill!" Pidge nearly yelled "Right now! Oh my god I'm freaking out Keith."

He actually enjoyed the wait. Sipping his coffee, clearing his throat.

"Don't fucking make a big deal about this, ok?" He finally said. She nodded, so he continued. "Remember Lance? The boy from Shiro's gym."

"The annoying one." She responded.

"Yeah, that one." He sipped his coffe "Well... I think I like him?"

Pidge raised her eyebrows.

"It has become self-aware." She spoke "This is a national, no fuck that, a world-wide emergency, everybody code red. I repeat, code red..."

"Stop, please." He sighed, inevitably smiling. "I'm being... cool about this."

She failed to contain her grinning.

"Cool? What are you, an 90's jock? Oh, c'mon Keith, if you like him just go for it. Do you think he likes you back? Is this only physical, as in, fucking, or more like that corny kinda shit?"

"Slow down, Pidge." He practically begged "I'm cringing enough already."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I got carried away." She raised her hands, apologizing. "Just tell me, how do you know you like him?"

He hesitated, but then thought screw it. This redhead little girl knew some of his darkest secrets, and kept them well. What harm could adding one more to the pile do?

"I..." Keith waited for Pidge to swallow her coffee "I wanked to him."

She snorted so violently half of the other clients in the caffe threw them concerned looks. She continued to cry-laugh for about two whole minutes.

"You..." She chuckled, shoulders shaking, but more subtle now. "You did that. Ok. I'm fine, continue."

When the girl appeared to have calmed down, he complied.

"He's hot. But he's also annoying. So for a while, I kinda hate-liked him. Until Monday, that is."

She was curious now.

"What happened on Monday?"

Keith explained the way in which he clicked differently with Lance that day. And how he felt... weirdly happy afterwards.

Pidge made him some questions then.

"And you're sure the vibe was mutual? Like he too acted different?"

"Yeah, it wasn't just me."

"And he got real close when talking to you?" She smirked.

Keith sighed.

"I'd word it differently, but yeah, kind of."

"And he tried to show off, or appear better?"

"He's always showing off, that wasn't new. But he actually admitted being mediocre at something. That's more like the unusual thing."

Pidge hummed.

"So shortly, you apologized for being a jackass and he responded being nicer and more honest, plus the flirting."

Keith coughed.

"Flirting?"

"Yeah, he was obviously flirting with you, air-head. And probably so were you, even if it was subconsciously."

Keith felt betrayed by his own self.

"I was flirting with him?"

Pidge smiled.

"You're so dense. Just let me explain." He watched as she sipped her coffe. "Your relationship, although it's based on arguing and shit, is quite easy, you get me? You don't feel nervious when talking to him or anything."

He agreed.

"No, I don't."

"Ok. So that's a start. Now what you two need, is to either resolve the sexual tension and then get closer emotionally, or the other way round. The second one'll be a little more frustrating, that is."

Keith... actually understood what Pidge was saying. It was put so easily that he felt stupid for not having thought of it earlier. Anyway, it sounded way to simple for it to be real; easier said than done.

"Ok, yeah, that's fine. But what if we fuck and never get to the 'emotional' part?"

Pidge shuddered.

"Well, I mean, it's totally valid. Like a one night stand or even fuckbuddies. Lots of people do that."

He hummed.

Fuckbuddies. That sounded strangely accurate. He liked Lance, but right now, he barely knew him. The sexual tension, as Pidge had called it, was prominent over the actual liking.

He bit his lip.

This had to be delt with somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic as much as I'm enjoying to write it. Also, tell me what you think! I've got some more chapters written already, but of you give me positive feedback I might get the strength to finish it :)


	2. Friday night's a shot

**Lance POV**

"Hey, Lance?"

He kept the weight up for a little longer.

3, 2, 1...

Drop. Exhale.

"Yeah?" He barely muttered. His arms aching with tiredness as he used them to sit up, staring right into those dark eyes. "What's popping mullet boy?"

They were close enough in the gym for Lance to notice the guy's hesitation, watching with helpless care how his adam apple bobbed. Losing whatever self-control he had left, his eyes also traveled to the way in which his black t-shirt clinged to the muscles on his chest, own mouth drying on the spot.

However, there was something off with Keith today. He seemed to be thinking too hard; analyzing every situation as if it could determine a fate. Furthermore, his eyes were more observant than usual, which made Lance thrive with curiosity.

He certainly wasn't complaining; the extra attention was was never to be denied. Althow, he couldn't help but find it somehow frustrating. He wanted to know what had changed. Had it been Monday? It must have.

Monday was probably the first time Lance felt like he actually had a chance with Keith, like his gym partner didn't straight out despise him. But one thing was hope; distant and utopical, and something completely different was an actual opportunity. So when Keith spoke, he couldn't help but feel his stomach twitch with excitement.

"Are you... um," was he actually nervious? Lance's chest bubbled with an inexplicable feeling. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

Something got stuck in Lance's throat. He coughed as he tryed to recover his pride.

Oh _dear_ , had that been straightforward.

Keith seemed to fidget.

"Cause I was gonna do something with my friends but they ditched me. And you know, It's Friday..."

He cleaned his throat again to stop the other one from rumbling.

"Mmyeah, I think I'm free."

Keith's eyes sparkled with slight surprise, as if he didn't really expect a positive answer from him.

Ok, fuck. That had sounded way too eager.

"I mean," he smirked "I usually go out on Fridays but I guess I can sacrifice one night for you, Mullet."

The other boy scoffed.

"You know what? Fuck off." He retorted, turning to face the tredmill again. This invitation to go fuck himself, however, didn't sound threatening at all.

Lance decided, smug smile on his lips, that he should get up in order to get closer and face the guy.

"I'm joking, man" he snickered, resting both arms in Keith's machine, slightly covering the screen with the time and calories. "I'd love to join you on your lonely Friday night."

Keith assented, but then eyed him warily, half-smile still helplessly decorating his expression.

"What?" He asked.

Fuck, Lance was staring. He hummed.

"So, what were your plans?"

Keith shuddered.

"I don't know, go for a drink somewhere?"

Lance's stomach trembled.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." He smirked, trying and failing to prevent the toothed grin that came next.

\---

He noticed, throughout the night, that Keith was used to staring. A lot. Whether it was right into his eyes, at the glass Lance held, or even at his lips. He just did; as if he wasn't aware of the fire that seethed through Lance's veins. As if playing a simple, harmless game.

But, no. _Hell_ no.

This game was everything but harmless. It could be dangerous, exciting, even fucking _arousing_ , but not harmless in any way.

Moreover, this new, more open side of Keith was somehow changing things a little. He found himself cracking a laugh more times than he could pridefully admit during their back and fourth, as well as feeling giddy all over.

That last thing could be easily  attributed to the shots of tequila they'd had earlier, so he thought exactly that. The butterflies in his stomack had nothing to do with Keith's dimples, or shiny eyes, it was just the alcohol.

And they were _pretty_ drunk at this point.

He was fine, way past the tipsy stage, but still fine. When it came to Keith's situation, however, Lance assumed he was near reaching absolute blackout, mostly because of the chatter. He rumbled on and on, shamless and without a hint of his usual defensive attitude.

Keith's voice woke him for his daydream.

"So you swim?" He asked, expression honest and curious.

Lance chuckled.

"You didn't know?" The other guy sipped his drink as he shook his head. "Yeah, I swim. It's kinda my thing... I even compete sometimes."

Keith nodded, mildly impressed.

"Now I get why your back's all like... y'know, like _that_."

Lance frowned.

"Like what?"

What was wrong with his back? Did Keith think it was weird? And what did it have to do with swimming?

Keith looked exhasperated while trying to come up with the words to describe Lance's _back._ The explanation, however, threw him off a little.

"Like... Like a dorito!" He finally exclaimed, apparently proud of himself. "Cause swimmers like, use a lot of back muscles so they all have that 'broad shoulder, thin waist' thing going on. Like you do."

_Oh._

Then it hit him. Keith was... complimenting his back?

He shivered a little with the sudden urge to kiss Keith senseless that overtook him. He was able to convince his drunk self not to, in order to instead flirt a little straightforwardly. Lance felt like he desperately needed to let some steem off; this whole 'inocent chatter' was pouring life out of him.

"So, you like my back? I can work with that..." He spoke while getting slightly closer "Still, I'm sure my body's got a lot more to offer." He added a smirk "We'll check that later, if you want."

With that, what was left of Keith's confidence crumbled to the ground, at the same time he choked, coughing vodka out of his mouth. It wasn't in any way graceful, nor cliché. He didn't spit his drink as they did in the movies, forward and sprinkle-like. He just fucking let the liquid fall off his mouth into his own shirt, accompanied by a squeak.

It had Lance laughing until his lungs forgot what oxygen felt like.

"Fuck... I'm so... I'm so sorry" Lance continued to howl, doing his best to not make Keith feel bad.

But it had been hilarious! And cute! And he was _really_ drunk! Apparently, so was Keith, as a few moments later he too chuckled.

"I hate you" he mumbled after the joke had faded, pout slightly turning to a smile.

"Oh, but you know you don't" Lance adventured, winking.

As a response, Keith bit his lip, eyeing him intensely for a few seconds. He just did that, like it wasn't a big deal. Lance craved death. Or, alternatively, to grope Keith's _ass_.

Oh, _ok_. Slow down there Romeo.

But he was unable to unwrap his mind from that thought until Keith spoke again.

"I should do something about the shirt tho" he mumbled while analyzing the stain of alcohol that decorated his black botton-down.

"Oh, yeah! Who knows? Maybe sink water is magical" he joked. "Should try on the bathroom."

Keith smiled, but then hummed.

"Nah, I'd better just head home and actually wash it."

Lance felt his body instantly deflate into his stool. Keith wanted to go? Had he done something wrong? It was nearly three a.m., as in, not _that_ late. Disappointment and self-doubt had begun to reach every nerve in his body when they suddenly stopped.

"Wanna come with?"

God fucking damn, drunk Keith was _smooth_. While, at the same time, straight to the fucking point. _Cut the bullshit in a nice way_ kinda guy. Lance should be the one choking on his goddamned drink right now.

Thankfully he didn't choke, yet he blurted some kind of loud, overly-desperate "Yes" as a response. He didnt really know which was worse.

"Yeah, sure." He cleared his throat, trying once more not to sound like a freak. "That... sounds alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I put this story up yesterday and already have a few positive comments, so I'm uploading the second chapter. The smutty parts are up ahead! I'm nervous, but please tell me what you think :)
> 
> Also I take constructive criticism on my English anytime, it's not my first language.


	3. Morning Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very smutty, you've been warned.

**Keith pov**

_"Ah-ahh Keith- fuck... Yeah f-fuck me, oh God-"_

_Loud, pornographic moaning filled the room. The smell of sweat, silk and arousing, had his scents going wild. Soft skin, hands everywhere, and those pleading ocean eyes._

_Lance's ass was amazing. It took him in with strange compatibility; tight, but not enough for it to hurt the one grasping the sheets with pleasure._

_He rocked forward with a rushed pace, Lance practically meeting him halfway._

_So eager. So pretty._

_He got closer to kiss that exposed neck, drowning on pleasure as he felt precum make the rocking even smoother, both of them cursing and moaning at this point._

_"Ah- Keith I'm gonna cum" Lance announced and Keith felt in cloud nine, warmth pooling on the pit of his stomack._

_"Cum for me" he growled into his ear, seconds later feeling the warm liquid hit his abdomen, joined with an overly-loud moan._

_As he used Lance to finish himself off, which wasn't far from happening, he noticed the one resting on his back had stopped moving, as if freezing._

Only then did Keith wake up.

He felt his eyes flutter open and instantly closed them again.

A dream?

Rushingly, with eyes still shut, he analyzed the situation. He noticed being the little spoon to _Lance_ , because of the hand resting over his side, soft snoring hitting his neck. He was also wearing his full pijama, pants and all, even though he hated sleeping with pants on. Oh, and... a little detail: he also had a hard on.

Was this a joke? Had he actually experienced a wet dream -starring Lance- _right now_? Did he honestly need to deal with a dream-induced morning wood _at this exact moment_?

As if that wasn't enough to make anyone crave the sweet release of death, his brain thudded hurtingly, heartbeat echoing within his head.

So, summarizing; he was horny _and_ hungover, as well as in a compromising situation regarding the person sleeping on his bed. Considering obviously, that they didn't have sex -or really any kind of sexual intercourse- last night. Yet, he dreamt about it.

Fucking fantastic.

Oh, wait. Was he forgetting something?

Why didn't they fuck last night? It surely had nothing to do with Keith vomiting on his toilet moments after reaching his apartment. It sure didn't.

All the embarassement he hadn't felt the night before -due to the alcohol on his veins- seemed to catch him then; mind wondering wildly _why the hell_ Lance hadn't left yet. After all that mess, why was he still here, cuddling him?

He shifted, as slowly as he could, in order to escape Lance's suddenly emprisioning grasp. He needed to reach the bathroom to at least wank his sorrows off. Or rather, take a cold shower, as painful as that sounded to his headache.

But Keith just couldn't have nice things.

Before some great idea, like pretending to sleep, crossed his mind, he was meeting Lance's sleepy gaze and smiling awkwardly.

"Mornin' sunshine" he obviously teased, and Keith guessed his hair looked like hell.

Just fucking fantastic.

"Morning" he answered, flopping back to the pillow, having absolutely no chance to get up now, considering Lance would probably see his erection.

"How'd you sleep?" The one with the tan skin asked, hand reaching over to Keith's stomack, body pressing slightly closer to his back in a clear attempt to continue cuddling. Lance's nose graced his nape and the hot sigh that followed made the hard one _shiver_.

He felt too sensitive to act as chill as Lance seemed to be, yet he managed to burst out a response.

"Uhh, comfortable." He swallowed, mouth dry. "The hangover's killing me now, tho."

"Mmhm, bummer." Lance mumbled, not moving an inch. Actually, the talking was worse. The mixture of hot air and raspy sounds that practically caressed the back of Keith's neck was nearly painful. "I'm actually pretty comfortable myself. You're easy to cuddle with."

At that, Keith felt panic, and when Keith panics, he talks nothing but nonsense.

"Are you calling me a cuddle whore?" He mumbled, instantly frowning to himself, because... _what the fuck?_

However, he sensed Lance's body shake with a mild chuckle. This made him feel a little bit less like a flop.

"Guess I am..." Lance then teased, and Keith could not tell whether he was joking or actually ment business. "What're you gonna do about it?"

Keith bit his lip to avoid his smile growing any more.

"What do you _want_ me to do?"

Lance hummed once more, yet this time his smirk was audible. The scenery had yet to completely abandon the 'playful' atmosphere, but the sexual tension was now undeniable.

"Actually," Lance nearly purred, slow and downright sexy. "Let _me_ do the work this time, yeah?"

Keith, however, was unable to answer, mouth shut by the soft, wet kiss that caressed the side of his neck. Several more followed, achingly slow, somehow lazy but still life-ruining. The hand that rested on his stomack gradualy begun moving, sliding under his shirt to caress his skin.

"Is this ok?" Lance whispered when reaching his earlobe.

Keith wanted to scream for Lance to hurry up and fuck him on the spot but conformed with an eager 'yeah'.

Consent seemed to make a difference to Lance since his hand hastily slid up Keith's chest, playfully touching one of his nipples. Keith sighed when it squeezed a bit more roughly, Lance's whole body pressing against his back in synchrony.

It was the smell what caught him by surpirse then. The actual musky, wooden-like smell of Lance, mixed with faded shitty deodorant. It somehow turned him on even further, given that was still possible.

Lance continued to climb up his neck with his mouth, now somewhat pushing himself up with his elbow. This invited Keith to face the sleepy one, inevitably apreciating the beauty of his eyes. The moment lasted nothing, as Lance then planted a long, incredibly soft kiss to his lips.

It had Keith flying off right away, anxiety slipping off his shoulders like a heavy mattress falling to his feet. The fact that this cozy, tired pace could still have him so hooked was remarkable.

While still kissing, Lance's hand began traveling down, softly making his way through his chest, then his stomack, and finally to his crotch. When reaching rock bottom, nevertheless, Lance suddenly detached their lips.

"You're _hard._ " He spoke, openly surprised.

Keith was unable to stop himself from face-palming. With all this slow, neverending teasing sesion Lance had arranged, he'd actually forgotten about his boner situation.

"Morning wood" he hesitantly mumbled, refusing to take his hand off from his face, which was, funny enough, getting warmer by the second.

"You're joking"

He peeked through the gaps between his fingers. Lance's face was completely lit up by a smile. As Keith shook his head, painfully cringing, the other boy burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I just..." he chuckled "I wasn't expecting this." He apologised, body flopping gently over Keith's, shoulders still shaking with amusement.

"Oh, fuck off" Keith tried, "It's not like I can control it."

"But like..." Lance's smile, and occasional chuckles, did not cease to appear, yet he suddenly became dirty-minded "Were you dreaming something? Were you having a _wet dream_?" He gasped, obviously joking.

If only he knew.

"I... don't remember" Keith spoke, unable to come up with anything more clever.

"Oh, you sure don't." the smug one winked as a response.

"Shut up, already." He scoffed, pretending to be offended. He guessed the act wasn't believable at all, since Lance giggled once more.

"Ok, sorry, I'm sorry." He smiled. "Now that we're back on track..." he started tracing an invisible path on Keith's stomach with his pointer finger; the touch leaving a trail of shivers over Keith's skin. "I was actually planning to blow you, but I don't know if you..."

Keith trembled with the mere thought of Lance's lips surrounding his dick. However, he understood the meaning of the unfinished sentence.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll last much longer..." he added, smiling a little. He felt disarmed, but for the moment it didn't really matter.

The tan one smiled, teeth grasping his lower lip.

"Ok, handjob it is." He spoke, hand back on it's mission. "That morning wood's gotta be _hand_ led."

Keith huffed a laugh before kissing him again. This time lips crashing harder, more desperate. Lance's smile took a while to fade, he felt it while kissing, and it made his insides warm up increasingly.

It whas when the atmosphere had heated up that Lance's long fingers slid under his waistband, playful and teasing, caressing slightly the length of Keith's shaft. He hissed, over-sensitive, and the one on top giggled maliciously.

"Fuck you" Keith mumbled weakly, closing his eyes with pleasure.

Lance licked his palm to then grab his dick a bit harshly.

"You wish" he purred, starting to travel him up and down with a steady rhythm, at the same time he placed wondering kisses to his jaw and neck.

The touching felt really good, obviously experienced yet somehow fresh, diferent. For all that, what was keeping Keith on edge, was the talking. The deep, raspy, recently-awoken commentary, the praises and kisses.

"Picture your dream" Lance whispered against his ear.

Keith tried to dismiss that idea, but the mere thought of it was blinding. He opened his eyes, catching Lance's look despite himself, and recalled his moaning, distant within his head.

A groan left his lips without permission when Lance's hand picked up the pace.

"It must have been a _good_ dream, to have you so sensitive..." Keith noticed he had started helplessly rocking forward, meeting Lance's strokes, and shivered when he spoke again. "So eager."

"Nng- _fuck_ , Lance" he groaned, no longer able to controle himself.

"Mmh Keith, you're so hot" was all the guy answered, kissing his exposed neck. "C'mon, I know you're close"

The usual feeling of heat against his lower stomack came rushed, desperate.

" _Ah_ -Yeah I'm... close" he warned, and Lance eyed him, sexy.

"Then cum for me."

And he did. As a fucking lighting, his orgasm hit hard. Despite biting his lip, the loudest moan yet escaped his throat, mind clouded with a wave of plasure. When opening his eyes again, still kind of high, he found a smug pretty _bastard_ , smirking his face off, and practically giving off pride.

"What?" Keith frowned.

"Nothing." Lance mumbled, clearly retaining a laugh.

"That was like... five minutes, wasn't it?" He adventured.

"Oh, I'd say you're being generous..."

"Oh my God," Keith scoffed, turning to face away from Lance, mostly to hide the embarrassed blush on his face. "You're such an idiot."

"No, but it was fine!" Lance added, chuckling lightly. "You're hot! It's was hot..."

Keith sighed, noticing his headache far gone, and made a decision.

"Hot?" He asked, turning vaguely to face Lance. When he nodded in response, Keith smirked. "I'll show you hot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, from now in I'm thinking I could upload a chapter per week, and I'll try my best to make it in time. Finally the smut!! Hope you liked it :)


	4. Sunday Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday's an update, with more smut! :)  
> This time only Lance becouse <3

**Lance Pov**

"And then he blowed me." Lance spoke, weakly. "He blowed me, Hunk, and it was _so_ hot. Oh god, I'm losing my mind. Again. I hate myself, 'cause I _know_ I need time to get over Nyma... But _no,_ no, how dare I be single for more than two months?"

His friend eyed him sympathetically, for once taking his sight off the road.

"I'm sorry you're suffering, buddy. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, you could keep your eyes on the road, you reckless marshmallow!" Lance exclaimed, incapable of holding his smile. "And thanks man, but I'm fine. I'll get over my cuddling adiction on my own."

The one at the wheel giggled.

"More like sex adiction."

"Hunk!" he whined, already feeling his cheeks light up. "You're not helping..."

His friend apologized, still laughing at his expense.

"Anyways, I still can't believe you gave him a morning wood. He must be _so_ into you."

"Will you _please_ change subjects?" Lance nearly pleaded. "Also, he was probably dreaming something. His hard-on wasn't really _because_ of me."

The smirk on Hunk's face was malicious.

"It was so you..."

"Oh my god." Lance facepalmed, ears burning in shame.

...

As flustered as he felt when talking to Hunk about Keith and his wet dreams, Lance couldn't help but spend the rest of his sunday evening swooning like an idiot over the mere assumption that Keith's subconcious considered him to be, at least, hot. It riled him up to the point where it felt wrong not to touch himself.

Also, Lance was weak. 

When finally alone, he laid in bed and sighed. The fantasy made it's way through his mind far too quickly; overtaking the scenary. He closed his eyes and reluctantly reached beneath his boxers, picturing the gym. Keith stood a few meters away from him; with fingerless gloves, hair soaking wet and shirt clinging to his chest. He proceeded to quickly approach Lance, cornering him, reducing his vision to the sight of his body.

_"Fuck, you're so hot"_ day-dream Keith purred then, hands reaching under Lance's shirt, to his lower back, and finally, his ass. This thought made his back shiver with want, dick hard so fast it was embarrassing.

Lance caressed his length slowly, temptingly, remembering last night; how hard Keith was when waking up, and how he moaned Lance's name afterwards. He then begun experimenting with the strokes, changing pace, position and pressure, as if recalling the sensation of Keith's lips surrounding him that was still fresh on his mind.

His imagination took him back to that wall on the gym, to Keith's knee between his legs. He wanted Keith to do him so bad that even the thought of cuming in his pants like a horny teen got him going.

The fantasy suddenly transitioned from mere frottage, praises and kisses, to straight out fucking, hard and raw, against the gym wall. He bit his lower lip to avoid gasping. Being this horny for anyone, especially _Keith_ , was humiliating.

Nevertheless, his mind and hands were no longer under his control. He grasped the sheet between his teeth to avoid moaning and repositioned himself, using his other hand to reach down with further intentions.

The simple question " _Are you really gonna fuck yourself over the thought of this dude?_ " was immediately responded by his subconscious. As if putting off any possible resistance, he slid one finger in, testing the waters.

He had nearly forgotten how this felt. Having had a girlfriend for the past few months, it had been a while since he last did this. And it wasn't exactly pleasing at first, but soon became exciting enough. After the second finger, it began to feel good. Too good.

His legs trembled as he tried to prolonge the pleasure, body randomly heating and cooling, multiple shivers running down his spine. Bitting something was clearly not enough as he still heard himself moan between stokes and fingers. However, it was when he found the soft spot inside himself that he practically shouted, incapable of restraining his sounds anymore.

Resting his head back, vision blurred, he once more depicted Keith's lips arround him, a particular moment in wich he eyed Lance playfully coming to mind.

And just like that, Lance's dick practically jumped beneath his fingers as the orgasm hit him. It was celestial. The wave of pleasure that crashed his body was so strong that his back arched, mouth letting out the loudest moan yet.

Detaching his fingers with a tired motion, he lay on bed and stared at the ceiling.

God, what the fuck?

\-----

After that intense masturbation session, he felt increadibly guilty for some reason. Apparently his brain was pulling a McBeth-like reaction, as he caught himself washing his hands, over and over, throughout the day. Like he had committed a crime and, being unable to erase it, remorse was eating him alive. It probably just had to do with how masturbating worked, as in the usual post-wank shame he felt after getting off to some nasty porn.

This time, however, it was different. He hadn't watched any porn, he had just imagined a scenery. And it wasn't so bad, you know? Objectively speaking. It wasn't a toxic, nor a violent scene. But still, it felt wrong. Maybe it all had to do with how riled up it made him, and how fast and strongly he orgasmed.

Maybe he was scared.

He looked up and caught his eyes on the mirror. Did he like Keith as more than just a body? He couldn't tell. Still, sexually speaking, Keith did wonders for him. Therefore, was he ready to engage in a romantic relationship with this dude? Of course not. But if it came only to sex, then he might be a little more into the idea. Still, it all felt way too soon, as the thought of his ex was as vivid as everything else surrounding him.

Nyma had been a huge part of his life for so long that he felt too attached to even think about moving on. Not so soon, at least. This last thought made him feel like shit. It was him who stayed the night and started off the sexual encounter he'd shared with Keith, even before knowing about his morning wood.

Why was he like this? So teasing, and flirty, when he didn't even feel confident enough to engage anything with anyone at this point in life?

He could be overthinking the whole scenario. Maybe Keith didn't even want to make this a thing. Maybe it was just a one night stand and nothing else had to happen. But who was he kidding? They would see each other in the gym almost three times a week. It's more than likely that something evolves from this.

Now he was afraid for sure. He didn't want to hurt Keith, but still felt far form ready to make any promises. Lance then came to the conclusion that he'd need some time to figure this out, so he decided he would avoid seeing Keith for a week or so.

It was for the best.


	5. The Lost Week

**Keith POV**

Two days had passed since The Incident **™** and Keith's mind failed to revolve arround something other that Lance; his raspy voice echoing through his head like a scratched record, his touches still lingering in his skin like tatoos.

It felt weird, having had someone sleep in his bed after this much time being alone. When Lance left, and his house went back to being silent, it all felt like a dream, as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened between those walls.

But it had. And Keith craved more. Lance felt like a breath of fresh air in the empiness that was his life lately. He hadn't even realized how much of a loner he had tuned into after dropping out of college. As if wanting do detach from everything, including the friends he made in the way.

He felt a bit sadder than usual as he got dressed. But he couldn't afford to be bloomy, having a race tomorrow. So he texted Shiro, took the keys to the gym and sighed. Lance usually got there arround 11am on Mondays. He checked his phone while going down the stairs. 10:15.

Ok, he swore to himself he wasn't doing this in purpouse. He just so happened to need to train, and, oh well. He'd bump into Lance. Big coincidence. They'd been bumping into each other a lot this month. It wasn't weird. Nothing had changed.

That statement was far from true. Keith had literally sucked his dick last Saturday; lots of things had changed. But, well. He wasn't planing on rescheduling any race just because of a trivial incident like this.

Also, he wanted to see Lance. He couldn't hide it anymore, and it made him feel stupid, lovesick and inocent. Yet he felt the urge to see him, talk to him, kiss him... He wanted more. Could anyone judge him?

The street near the small, cramped place that used to serve as Shiro's personal working out space was bustling with life. People rushing everywhere, talking, listening to music, laughing and scowling.

The rush hour traffic jam was over, to now leave half the usual cars going down the street. Also, Keith loved cloudy days, the strange grey glow that caught the scenery was enticing.

As he got in, to the small gym, he heard water running and instantly frowned.

Was Lance showering? As in, had he already finished working out and was now leaving?

Feeling puzzled and powerless, he left his phone and stuff on his locker and got into the running machine to warm up. He hadn't brought his headphones, he didn't really thought he'd need them.

"Keith" he heard and inmediately stopped the treadmill. It was stupid, kind of dramatic from his part. "Hi." Lance said, awkwardly.

"Hey Lance," he answered, inevitably eyeing the tanned one from head to toe. He wore a grey t-shirt with some jeans. His hair was wet and messy, which made him look kind of adorable. "Already heading off?"

"Yeah, I... have a thing today, you know? So..."

Keith felt his stomach drop. Why was Lance being so weird? So... quiet? Did he come to the gym early because he wanted to ignore Keith? To not see him?

"Yeah, ok." He muttered, shutting off as best as he could. It hurt like hell to pretend like he wasn't disappointed, but Keith was too prideful to let his emotions be seethrough "See ya." And he went back to running.

If Lance wanted to behave as if nothing had happened, then fine, he too could play that game.

"See ya" the other boy answered, carefully, as if not wanting to hurt him but still knowing he might. Keith felt anger boil in his chest. He was fine, he didn't need Lance's pity.

\---

The race was a total disaster.

He was unable to concentrate on anything, and the usual lack of emotion that came with running was nowhere to be seen. He felt angry, hurt, overall vulnerable. His head seemed to be filled with nothing but coil, heavy and dark. Needless to say, he came last.

"What was that?" Shiro asked, approaching him on the finish line with nothing but worrisome on his face. "Are you feeling alright?"

Keith eyed the crutches that helped Shiro walk. His mind somehow refused to accept seeing Shiro like this; it startled him every time.

"I'm fine" he answered, getting up and runing fingers through his hair. As they walked to get out of the tracks, he drank a large amount of water, all in order to avoid conversation. When the bottle was empty Shiro raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"I've just got a headache, it's nothing serious but it got me out of focus."

Shiro clearly knew it was bullshit, but he seemed to not have the strength right now to deal with this, so he gave up the questioning.

"Okay, fine." His older brother sighed. "Do you wanna stay for the ceremony or just...?"

Keith shook his head.

"Nah, let's just go."

The car ride was mostly silent. He didn't really feel like talking.

"You know I bumped into Matt the other day at the hospital." Shiro spoke once. "He's just as goofy as always. He said we should have dinner sometime. The four of us, I mean."

Keith smiled a little. He missed dinner with the Holts.

"Yeah that sounds nice. How about Saturday?"

"Yeah, it's fine by me" Shiro assented, sudenly glowing. "I'll text Matt, you tell Pidge."

He took his phone out and sent a text.

"Done."

\---

The whole week went by incredibly fast; unnoticed, like a blur. He avoided Shiro for most of it, and went to the gym stictly when necessary.

Lance was nowhere to be seen.

His mandatory Pidge time, this week delayed till Thursday, were the only few minutes in which he interacted with someone, and it made him feel a bit better.

"So you still haven't seen the guy?" The redhead questioned.

"No."

"Mhm" she seemed to think. "You're avoiding him."

"He's avoiding _me_ " Keith jumped, inevitably defensive.

Pidge just raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry." Keith apologised, "I feel like crap, I've got this headache since Tuesday and it's making me cranky."

"Yeah I can see that you're cranky, dude relax."

He sighed.

"See, that's what I mean, take a chill pill, Keith." Pidge sipped her coffee. "If you're gonna be like this on Saturday I can just tell Matt and we'll pass on this one, I mean... I'm planning on having a good time, don't know about you..."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about Saturday" Keith admitted. "Promise I'll be less cranky by then."

She smiled.

"That's more like it. Because a friend recommended me a place and I was thinking we could go there."

"Yeah, sure." Keith nodded "but wait, you have friends besides me?"

She huffed a laugh.

"Of course I do, you shithead."

Keith smiled.

"I mean, It's news to me, you're so..."

She stared at him with menacing eyes.

"I dare you to finish that sentence" She threatened. "I dare you..."

Keith covered himself as she made the attempt to slap the side of his head.

"Ok, stop, stop, I'm sorry!" He finally said, chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Pidge mumbled, sitting back.

There was a comfortable silence for a bit. Keith had already finished his drink half an hour ago, and Pidge was on her fourth black coffee.

They both seemed to adress this at the same time.

"So are you..."

"I think I..."

They chuckled, and Keith gestured for her to go ahead.

"So, are you gonna tell me more about this headache or am I consuming worrying amounts of caffeine for nothing?"

He nodded.

"Ok, yeah, I will. But you're not my psychologist, you know?"

Pidge scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure I am Keith, we literally have a scheduled time to meet each week."

"Shut up, If I listen to you too." He argued.

"Yeah, but at this rate I'm gonna have to start charging."

They both laughed a little, Pidge saying things that psychologists are supposed to say, like: ' _how did that make you feel?'_ and making fun of Keith's answers. Still, as much of a goofball as his best friend was, at the end of the day she was always there to support him. So he guessed he could be open about this.

"Ok, the thing is I'm a little... disappointed, I guess?"

She nodded, so he continued.

"It's like we clicked really fast and I have a really good time when I'm with him so, yeah. I got all hopeful and shit." He paused. "But now he's ignoring me or something? We haven't even talked about what happened yet. It's frustrating."

Pidge hummed.

"I get it, and I'm sorry. I really wanted this to work out for you, man."

Keith smiled.

"It's fine..."

"No but I mean it, even if it turned out to be just sex, which it never does, but like, you need to get _laid_..."

He scoffed.

"Oh, shut up."

She kept on mocking him, but it was fine. He was feeling better already.


	6. Saturday's Menu

**Lance POV**

Lance had been working non-stop the whole week, taking up extra hours at the restaurant to make up for his lack of excercise. Hunk had already given up on the lectures about it and was now on the stare-at-you-judgingly phase.

However certain he had been about his decision to take some time off to think, it clearly was not woking out as planned. It felt more like running from commitment than anything else right now, and it made him angry. Angry at himself, obviously.

He usually wasn't as cold as he had acted, so detatched and carefree, as if he hadn't really felt anything last Saturday with Keith. His attitude was overall fake, full of pretend and denial. They hadn't even talked about it yet! But it scared him. Why did it all feel so complicated, when the core of it was mere attraction?

Furthermore, his previous relationship with Nyma had been different; one-sided and mostly forced. What he had, or could have with Keith was easier, heartfelt, like he couldn't even help feeling this way. Maybe that's what scared him; it seemed like if he fell for Keith, he'd fall hard. And he couldn't afford to lose again.

Saturday night was the most busy he had ever been as a waiter, taking into account the huge amount of manhours he had been accumulating over his shoulders since Tuesday. Hunk had hired an assistant cook for the weekends so he wasn't so occupied, but they had only two waiters and that wasn't going to change anytime soon, considering their budget.

"Shay, can you take table 10's order and I take 15's, please?" He asked, rushingly.

The tall girl nodded.

"Yeah, just let me drop this dishes on the sink and I'll do it."

"Thanks, girl"

He rushed to the corner to grab some menus and stood in front of the four-people table. Showcasing his best attendance posture, he smiled.

"Welcome to Paladin's, may I leave you this menus?" He said, automatically. Yet, when looking up, he choked, something jumping abruply inside his stomach.

Keith. The Keith from his gym. He was... there, sitting besides the window, staring at him with a puzzled expression. Lance swallowed. Why? Why was this happening to him right now?

"Lance!" Another voice woke him from his daydream. Or nightmare. Day-nightmare.

Shiro, his gym's landlord, was sitting besides Keith with gentle expression.

"H-Hi, Shiro. Keith." He finally muttered, voice cracky and weak.

"I didn't know you worked here!" Shiro continued. "How's it going?"

He took in as much air as possible and smiled again, noticing he didn't know the other two redheads sitting on the table. The girl eyed him weirdly, anyway.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Lance answered, faking cheerfulness. "We're really busy today though, it's crazy how popular this place is getting."

Keith was quiet. Something ached inside his chest, he ignored it.

"Oh, sure it's packed in here." Shiro spoke, "We'll leave you to it then."

"Alright, thanks. I'll come back to take your order right away."

Nearly knocking Shay to her feet when passing by, he run to the kitchen to catch some air.

When protected from Keith's death stare by a heavy wall, he leaned against the counter for support. This was too much for him. Sudenly he felt ten years older, the bags under his eyes heavy, his breath hitched, as if having run a marathon.

Hunk eyed him twice while washing his hands, clearly noticing something was off.

"You alright?" He spoke.

"I'm... I'm fine, yeah."

"Do you need a break? I've been telling you working this much is bad for your health..."

"Keith is here." Lance interrupted, a little higher than needed, his voice craking like a teen's.

"He's here?" Hunk failed to control his smile. "Eating here?"

"Yeah, he's... he's on table 15, the one with black hair near the window."

Hunk jumped on the place.

"I'm gonna say hi."

"Don't... you dare..." he suddenly stood straight. "Hunk. Don't."

"I have to see him, promise it won't be weird."

Lance inspired shakily, unable to express how powerless and nervious he felt.

"I'm gonna die, Hunk, you're gonna kill me."

"It's fine, Lance. I'm the cook. I can say hi just because."

Needless to say, he was unable to stop Hunk from getting out of the kitchen. The other cook eyed them warily, but Lance knew she just couldn't care less.

He stood still for a bit, internally praying to God for his friend not to embarass him much. However, when getting out of the kitchen to eye the situation from afar, he was relieved. For some fateful reason, Hunk happened to know the girl from Keith's table, which made the situation ten times better.

He noticed, then, that a guy from table 12 was calling for the check. He printed the receipt and aproached the couple, receiving a generous tip with a smile and thank you.

Shortly after they were gone, Lance heard Hunk call for his atention, three tables afar. Keith's look catched his eye but was rapidly ignored.

"I'll take their order, yeah Lance?" The cook spoke, making him feel incredibly grateful.

"Thanks buddy." He answered, from the bottom of his heart, as he grabbed the the dirty dishes from the table in front of him.

\---

Rush hour had passed and Keith's table was still occupied.

Clearly, Lance thought, the four of them knew each other pretty well, as laughter and anecdotes flooded their conversation. Not that he was listening, but having a little more time off now, he allowed himself to stare.

Lance wondered what kind of relationship Shiro and Keith had. Maybe cousins? Obviously family. The two other redheads were undeniably siblings, if not twins.

He heard Keith chuckle, sipping his beer with his face lit up. It made him shiver, remembering _that_ Friday night and how shiny his eyes had been. But he was forced out of his daydream when his look was reciprocated.

This time Lance swallowed, unable to look away as Keith held his glass against his lips for too long, watching Lance with a serious yet open expression. He looked tired and defeated, but in some way still curious, or... questioning.

The next thing he knew, was that Keith was excusing himself to his friends, getting up, and walking towards him like a fucking tornado. Lance felt his insides twitch as he backed down, flight response suddenly activated.

Keith still got to him before he could even think of running away. And he just stood there, facing Lance for what seemed like a whole minute.

"Hi" Keith finally muttered.

The one in the apron swallowed, lips dry.

"Hi"

"Can we... can we talk?" Keith scratched the back of his head, but he didn't look nervious, more like desperate.

It made Lance feel like shit. Keith was so pretty, and had done absolutely nothing wrong. At that exact moment, all he wished was to be able to turn back time, to a week ago, and avoid avoiding him, if that made any sense.

"Yeah, sure. Let's... we can go to the back if you want."

Keith nodded.

Outside it was windy, but not particularly cold. It was an open night, stars shining up above their heads. The restaurant's backyard was a patch of grass, big enough for Hunk to have built something sort of a cabin, for him and Shay to live. Clearly an adorable idea, however, he didn't have the concentration within him to notice any of it, even less mention it, as he fiddled with his shirtsleeves.

Keith scanned the backyard distractedly, turning to eye Lance and then clear his throat.

"Haven't seen you at the gym for a while..."

Lance had to interrupt him. He just had to. The words babbled out of his mouth like water down a stream.

"I'm sorry Keith, I've been avoiding you. It's just that... I felt like it was all too much, too fast... and, yeah, I don't know..."

Keith eyed him for a while, nodding ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Too much" He swallowed. "It's fine if you don't- if you wanna be just friends, I mean..."

His words faded.

Obviously, Lance knew they could never be just friends, nor collegues, ever again. But this thought was not scary, this time. He knew he wanted something with Keith, something raw, and physical. He inevitably smiled to himself for even thinking about anything so strongly. Yet now he was smirking, and the boy expected an answer, so he couldn't help but phrase his idea.

"I... don't wanna be just friends." He finally said, something like hope creeping out of Keith's eyes. Maybe even relief. "But I'm still not sure I want something like... romantic, you know?"

The unsaid words catched Keith immediately, as if he had been thinking the same himself. Apparently understating the absurdity of it all, he chuckled a little.

"You mean like fuckbuddies?"

Lance laughed too, noticing the tension they'd been holding slip away smoothly.

"Yeah, I mean, if that's how you wanna call it..."

"Ok." Keith assented.

Lance was surprised of how eagerly fast Keith responded. After that statement, they just stared at each other a little too intensely. Did this mean they could make out? Like, right now? Because Lance sure wanted to.

He was unable to hold in the grin that followed.

"This is ridiculous" The waiter stated, still kind of happy.

But Keith got slightly closer.

"Is it though?" He said. "If we like each other, what's so wrong about it?"

Lance bit his lower lip in an attempt to make his smile fade, he was unsuccessful. Also, now they were really close. He just couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. It was just a peck. When separated, however, Lance noticed the eagerness in Keith's eyes and shivered.

The next time their lips met it was tougher; he ran thingers through Keith's hair, tilting his head to get him closer still. There was tongue, shagged breaths and a little biting. Also the wall behind him. It was when Keith started kissing down his neck that Lance began to feel too good.

His head bumped slightly against the wall as he sighed. When Keith's kisses climbed back up to meet his lips again, he felt light, as in heaven. The guy was a great kisser; not that he had any doubts before, but this was a confirmation. And it wasn't a dream, even though it felt like one.

He was woken up from the kissing when the kitchen's door closed a little harshly, making a sound that resembled an explosion. Barely even capable of remembering his own name, he forced his arms to push Keith back gently, holding the guy's shoulders as they both catched their breaths.

The sight of Keith was enticing. Red, swallen lips, disheveled black hair, and a disoriented expression. Lance utterly regretted having stopped anything.

However, his shift ended at eleven and he shouldn't even have left the restaurant. Hunk would obviously understand a few minutes of free time, yet he might still need Lance's help for the time being.

"I'm-" he swallowed. "I'm supposed to be working."

Keith seemed to realize so only then.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry." He mumbled, stepping back.

Lance battled with himself to not grab him by the shirt and pull him back close. He finally settled for going back inside, only after having helped Keith comb his hair a little.

He smirked.

"Ok, I'll see you on Monday, then."

Keith nodded, clearly realising that where seeing each other almost three times a week normally.

"Yeah, see ya."

Lance was unable to not stare at Keith's butt on his way back to table 15. This was going to be intense, there was no doubt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally!! Official fuckbuddies :)


	7. Shower Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm sorry.  
> It's been months since I last uploaded. I'm slow, but I promise I'll finish this story.
> 
> Hope the shower sex makes up for the horrible cliffhanger and long wait :)

**Keith Pov**

That Saturday night he got home dazzed. Naturally, his headache was far gone, like an almost forgotten nightmare. This time it was the lingering sensation of Lance's smile against his lips replacing it. They had only done anything remotely sexual twice and Keith already missed it, as if he couldn't get enough.

Keith wasn't a stranger to one night stands, nor to 'fucking arround', his highschool days were mostly that; frugal encounters with different boys who were also in the closet still. Having grown up a bit, and accepted his sexuality, he had a few boyfriends along the way, but never anything too serious. Anyways, no matter how much experience he had, this new 'fuckbuddies' thing he had with Lance made him feel slightly out of place; vulnerable in a different way.

He took a shower and got into bed, unable to do anything other than sleep. He was tipsy and tired. Nevertheless, the last thing that crossed his mind right before surrendering to sleep, was that... he wanted to kiss Lance again.

\---

On Monday he woke up with a text from Shiro.

_Race today at 4!! Forgot to tell u, are u in??_

He sat up in bed hurriedly. Was this a joke? Dear god, did he need to run. But when had Shiro ever forgotten to tell him about a race? It wasn't even in a few days, it was today! What kind of event could be so forgattable? Probably a fund raiser or something of the sort.

He made sure to text back as soon as possible.

 _Ofc, where_?

Shiro took a while to answer, so in the meantime he got dressed, combed his hair slightly with his hands and filled a waterbottle. He looked at the clock on his phone as he wrote down the adress Shiro sent him. Quarter past nine.

Only while going down the stairs did he remember Lance. He stopped flat in his tracks and just stood there for a while; suddenly feeling self concious about his appearance. Also, was anything going to happen or had Saturday just been teasing? Meaning, did he need to bring a condom? What were Lance's actual intentions, other than just going to the gym?

Keith ended having to go back upstairs to grab a couple of condoms, combing his hair again and putting on some cologne. He felt stupid for a while, but learnt to brush it off in the way to the gym. He prepeared himself: if nothing happened, then he wouldn't be disappointed. Did he want something to happen? Of course. Lance was magnetic, and it felt like the tension between the two had reached a peak. So yes, he was a little hopeful, but not to much, he told himself.

Keith got there apparently before Lance, so he put on his headphones and stretched a little, before starting his routine with the weight machines.

Time flew by unnoticed as he continued his work-out automatically. The only few times in which he got a bit distracted were when the noises from outside reminded him of Lance. Some extra weight made up for the unusual disturbance.

It was when he decided to make a quick stop, sitting atop the quadriceps weight machine and checking his phone, that he heard the door opening. His stomack trembled with nerviousness and excitenment all at a time. Somehow, it all got better when he heard Lance's annoyingly sexy voice.

"Hey there" he smirked, unashamedly eyeing Keith from head to toe.

He was wearing a tight blue tank top with loose black pants. His disheveled hair made him look casual, like he hadn't put much effort into his look. Keith still suspected he had spent way too much time trying to achieve this 'messy' style, as he actually looked hot as hell.

"Hey" he answered, incapable of retaining his smile.

Lance bit his lip slightly and Keith swallowed. Ok, yeah, something was going to happen today, for sure.

He checked the hour on his phone and sighed, he didn't really have much time. If only Lance had got to the gym earlier... In fact, he probably should be taking a shower and heading out, but he had a little margin of time to spend.

"So..." he got off the weight machine. "Today I've got a running gig, so in a few minutes I should be showering and heading off, but..."

Lance seemed a little disappointed at first. Keith was too, actually. However, the tan one's face suddenly transitioned and he smirked.

"Alright, don't worry, you go take a shower and I'll join you in a bit."

Keith's eyebrows shoot up his hairline. Did he just say...? Oh, okay, yeah, he got there.

With the lack of response, Lance continued, getting close enough for Keith to smell him.

"I've never had sex in the shower before."

He exhaled, staring at Lance's intense eyes for a second or two. Was he allowed to kiss him? Like, what where the boundaries of their fuckbuddies contract? Because kissing, like he wanted to, felt more like a couple's thing.

He did anyways, grabbing both sides of Lance's face and planting a quick, tounge-less kiss on his lips. After that, he smirked and headed to the showers.

He had never taken off his clothes this fast, before slipping into the gym's only shower; his stomack grumbling with excitenment. Also hunger, but mostly excitenment.

As he actually showered a bit, mostly to wash off the sweat, he smiled. He actually did have quite a lot of shower sex in highschool, mostly with other closeted football players, wich made the situation oddly funny. He felt like a teen, or rather, like a virgin, in Madonna's words.

Lance didn't take long to appear, head popping into the shower as he slightly pulled the curtain.

"Hey" he smiled, apparently making an effort not to oggle Keith entirely.

He inevitably chuckled.

"Hey there, come on in"

Lance smiled, yet he tested the water first.

"Oh my God, the water's freezing!"

"Oh shut up, it's hot!"

"That's not hot enough!" He got in to turn up the red handle. "I should have known you were a 'lukewarm' kinda guy"

Keith chuckled.

"And you're a 'burning hot' kinda guy, then?"

"You know I am" he smiled, smug.

"Oh, just shut up" Keith said, softly pinning Lance against the tile wall to kiss him, water running through he back of his head.

The obvious awkardness of being butt naked in front of one another was never really out of the picture. All in all, it was the first time they saw each other so openly. However, the banter was life-saving. Keith recalled his younger self feeling insecure, vulnerable, and mostly used, when having this furtive encounters as a teen.

This was way different.

Lance's lips were hungry, but still soft and gentle. Also they smiled, and chuckled; they weren't predatory in any sense. Keith felt an inexplicable feeling of safety, of intimacy, inside this particular shower, but he knew it was mostly just Lance.

The emotional closeness was for a moment overwhelming, so he chose to focus on the physical stuff. Lance's hands were kind of everywhere, making their bodies press together.

Both of them sighed when their crotches rubbed against each other. Keith caressed Lance's chest while kissing down his neck. He made sure to then inspect his abs meticulously with his hands before starting to jerk him off.

Lance's head hit the wall behind him and Keith kissed his neck once more, the hotness of the shower making him harder than he already was. Lance eyed him for a second before grabbing Keith's dick too, matching up his pace.

"I brought..." Lance swallowed, "I brought lube."

Keith laughed, slightly relieved.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it's in my backpack."

"Oh god no, I brought condoms but they're also in my pocket. In my pants."

Keith didn't really want to get out of the shower now. But this was urgent.

Lance eyed him playfully.

"Well, you're not gonna fuck me on conditioner so chop chop."

They both chuckled.

"So I'm topping?" Keith smiled. This seemed to catch Lance a little off guard.

"I mean, yeah, I... I thought you might... if you want to?"

Keith's grin widened.

"Yeah, sure, alright. Wait for me." He kissed Lance once more before getting out.

The changing room was freezing cold, mostly because of the difference between the outside world and Lance's extra hot shower water, as well as his extra hot body. He covered himself all he could with the towel and got to the lockers.

He took nothing to find the condoms, but it was harder to ravage through Lance's whole backpack in the search for lube. When he finally found the pocket-size lube container, freshly bought, he chuckled. Had Lance bought it for today? He felt honoured.

"God, what's taking so long?" He heard the one in the shower yell.

"I'm coming!" Keith answered, pun uninteded, yet Lance laughed loudly.

"Fuck, it's cold outside" he sighed when under the shower rain once again.

"Well, you took your time" Lance said before kissing him, this time Keith hitting the tiles.

"Oh, fuck, no, let me..." Keith said as he forced Lance back against the wall so that the shower ran through his back. Shivering, he added "I'm sorry, the wall is really cold."

Lance openly chuckled, head thrown back in amusement. Keith, however, could do nothing but marvel at the sight of his long, kissable neck, and his adam apple bobbing with laughter. He automatically got closer to leave a trail of bites from Lance's clavicle to his jaw, and the moan that escaped the boy's lips went straight to his groin.

Lance's hands traveled down to grope Keith's ass and when their cocks rubbed against each other they both groaned. The one against the leaning on the wall bent forward to speak against Keiths ear, hot breath making him shiver.

"I want you to fuck me" Lance spoke, confidently.

And that was that. Keith made him turn around, to then caress his back all over. Lance had an excellent back. Leaning over, he grabbed the lube bottle from the floor and coated his fingers, trying to stay out of the water in case it wasn't waterproof.

When the first finger slid in, Lance whimpered slightly. He was way tighter than Keith expected, wich made him wonder whether the tan one usually topped, of if it had been a long time since he last bottomed. Continuing to leave a trail of kisses through the boy's shoulders and back, Keith stretched him out. The last thing he wanted was for Lance to feel any pain.

The next finger slid in and Lance groaned.

"C'mon, Keith, fuck me" he spoke, hastily but a bit out of breath.

"I don't want it to hurt." Keith admitted, kissing Lance's nape and letting his free hand travel to the guy's abs.

With the lack of response he slid in a third finger and watched Lance squirm under his touch, bucking into his fingers hurriedly, slightly desperate. Keith reached for his jaw with his free hand and planted a messy kiss on his lips before taking his fingers out. Putting on a condom, and some more lube into his length, he hissed, oversensitive, and repositioned behind Lance.

Grounding himself by holding onto Lance's hip, and feeling the hot water run through his left side, he entered him, with just the tip, and let the other adjust. Lance's breath was labored as he pushed back, taking Keith's length entirely.

This was taken this as an invitation to move, and Keith thanked the gods for the shivering sensation in sent through his whole body. He begun rocking back and fourth slowly, but picking up the pace exponentially, as Lance moaned and cursed with every thrust.

Lance's hand, eager to hold on to something but not finding anything other than the tile wall, opted for Keith; he held on to his hip bone while at the same time urging him to go faster.

After a few sloppy kisses and intertwined fingers against the wall, they found a rhythm that worked well for the both of them. It had Keith panting and cursing, feeling that the heat of the shower and the steam it caused was nothing compared to that of Lance's skin.

When he felt the familiar warmth pooling at his lower stomack, he let go of Lance's hand and traveled down to jerk the guy off. This earned him some kind of yell from the one being pinned against the wall.

"Mmh fuck Keith, I'm gonna cum" he warned after a few stokes.

Keith continued to rock into him, while his hand worked through his dick, as he felt Lance shiver and cum with the most beautiful of sounds. Not long after, he cursed, thrusts becoming uneven as he dropped his forehead on Lance's nape, the orgasm hitting him stronger than it had in a long time.

When they parted, breathing heavily, Lance turned arround to kiss him, deep and leisurely, hands pulling at his wet hair. They managed to get the cum cleaned up rather easily and actually bathed a little, with soap and shampoo.

As he chuckled, washing Lance's hair, the other one spoke, eyes closed still.

"You had to go, didn't you?"

Keith thought he heard a bit of disappointment in his tone, yet he nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know what time it is, but I should probably get going in a few minutes. I have to eat and then I have a race." He made a pause to continue making foam with his fingers on Lance's head. "I don't want to, though."

The other one made himself free of Keith's grasp and let the shower wash the shampoo.

"We could grab something quick to eat, if you want to." Lance swallowed. "I mean, I haven't had lunch yet either."

Keith smiled. Yes, he really _did_ want that. Nevertheless, some weird voice in his head, that reminded him of Pidge somehow, whispered the word 'fuckbuddies' into his ear. He guessed the eating out part resembled a date to much to be considered into their relationship. His stomach, however, wavered in discontent. He _was_ hungry. And he really wanted to spend some more time with Lance; wether it was like this, naked in the shower, or outside, eating.

Finally, he agreed. "Yeah, alright. Let's get dressed up then."


End file.
